An electronic device, such as a mobile phone, may include antenna arrangement to enable the electronic device to communicate with another device wirelessly. In a conventional antenna design, the antenna arrangement is provided within a housing of the electronic device. The antenna arrangement usually employs a Planar Inverted-F Antenna (PIFA) or a monopole antenna. However, the PIFA has drawbacks such as high demands on area and thickness, poor performance, etc.; and at the same time, the monopole antenna also suffers from poor performance since a big metal clearance is required.
Recently, a new antenna arrangement using metal rings as radiators becomes popular in wireless communication applications. Different from the conventional antenna design, the antenna arrangement uses a part of a metal frame of a wireless electronic device as antenna radiators. Generally, the antenna radiators require some slot cuttings and a direct feeding element which bridges a metal ring and radio frequency (RF) chipset. Such an antenna arrangement could provide an antenna design with a compact structure. However, the antenna performance could be substantially degraded during a call due to unintentional covering of the slots. At the same time, in the art, demands on a multi-antenna structure, a compact antenna design and low manufacturing cost are constantly increasing.